tvfanfandomcom-20200214-history
Barney and Friends: Oh Brother.......She's My Sister
Barney & Friends Oh Brother ... She's My Sister (1997) Full Cast & Crew Directed by Steve Feldman ... (as Steven Feldman) Michael Holman ... (Director: Nick Jr.)(as Michael T. Holman) Writing Credits Mark S. Bernthal ... (writer) Thad Mumford ... (junior writer: Nick Jr.) Mark Saltzman ... (story: Nick Jr.) Cast Jeff Ayers ... Baby Bop Daniel Bovchanski ... Baby Bop Jeff Brooks ... B.J. Julie Johnson ... Baby Bop (voice) Josh Martin ... Barney Bob West ... Barney (voice) Patty Wirtz ... B.J. (voice) Austin Ball ... Jeff Maurié Chandler ... Ashley Monét Chandler ... Alissa Angel Velasco ... Robert Tomie DePaola ... Himself – Barney’s Guest Maureen Mondine ... Herself – Barney’s Guest Alex Cunningham ... Additional Cast Danielle Devecchio ... Additional Cast (as Danielle DiVecchio) Marissa Dolmatch ... Additional Cast Keenan Lantz ... Additional Cast Lenny Schneir ... Additional Cast Brandon Washington ... Additional Cast Diana Willner ... Additional Cast Dale Woodley ... Additional Cast Phil Worley Jr. ... Additional Cast A.J. Zaro ... Additional Cast Produced by Dennis DeShazer ... executive producer Jeff Gittle ... senior producer Wendy Harris ... associate producer Linda Houston ... consulting producer Traci Paige Johnson ... co-executive producer Todd Kessler ... coordinating producer Sheryl Leach ... executive producer (as Sheryl Stamps Leach) Peter Parles ... line producer Teri Peabody ... junior producer Jim Rowley ... supervising producer Angela Santomero ... co-executive producer (as Angela C. Santomero) Heather Smith ... co-associate producer Jennifer Twomey ... co-supervising producer (as Jennifer Twomey-Perello) Ben Vaughn ... producer Jeffrey Woods ... co-producer (as Jeff Woods) Film Editing by Bryan S. Norfolk McKee Smith Production Design by Bob Lavallee Casting by Jimmy Hands Cinematography by Skip Roessel ... director of photography Art Direction by Ray Henry ... lead art director Elizabeth Sagan ... (as Elizabeth Sagan Velten) Costume Design by Christopher Del Coro Makeup Department Jennifer Barnaby ... makeup artist Jeanie L. D'Iorio ... makeup artist Jeffrey Fernandez ... hair stylist Jeremy Fulton ... assistant makeup artist Debra Haefling ... hair stylist Genia Knight ... hair stylist Joseph Lowe ... makeup coordinator David Maderich ... makeup coordinator (as Dave Maderich) Carol Sherry ... hair coordinator Production Management Sharon Blair ... supervising production manager David Burger ... post-production manager Justin Burke ... unit manager Bob Dauber ... post-production supervisor Alison Dexter ... production manager: Nickelodeon Richard C. Leach ... executive in charge Chris Linn ... production manager: Nickelodeon Frieda Lipp ... production supervisor Claire Murray ... assistant production supervisor Larry Rifkin ... executive in charge: Connecticut Public Television Sue Shinn ... production office manager Charlotte Spivey ... production manager Amy Starr ... production office manager Second Unit Director or Assistant Director Eric Norberg ... associate director Jeremy Slutskin ... assistant director Art Department Joey Ahlbum ... graphic designer Amy Atherton ... art coordinator Charles Bailey ... set and prop construction Lori Jo Brandafino ... special props Ty M. Burns ... carpenter (as Tyler Burns) Ian Chernichaw ... art production assistant Rolfe Evan Cunningham ... model designer (as Rolfe Cunningham) Aggie Davis-Brooks ... set dresser Jenny Dempsey ... property master Blass Gutuirez ... swing Yo-Lynn Hagood ... set carpenter Christian Hali ... assistant art director Michael Head ... special props (as Mike Head) Jared Hemmer ... special props Jane Howell ... digital art designer Dave Kramer ... matte artist Spanky Lofland ... head property master Joseph Melancon ... model builder (as Joey Melancon) Santiago Molina ... swing (as Santiago Molena) Matt Sheridan ... storyboard artist Elvin M. Slette ... scenic painter (as E. (Bill) Slette) Danny Smith ... carpenter Sound Department Phil Allison ... boom operator Ron Balentine ... production audio David M. Boothe ... production mixer (as David Boothe) Stacy Brownrigg ... boom operator Denice Crowell ... audio assistant Toby Dalsgaard ... foley mixer Colin DeFord ... audio assistant (as Colin C. Deford) Keith Guadarrama ... head utility (as Keith Guadaramma) Michael Haines ... audio engineer Michael Henning ... boom operator James Johnson ... boom operator Betsy Nagler ... boom operator David A. Smith ... boom operator (as David Smith) Cindy Speer ... production audio assistant (as Cindy K. Speer) Irin Strauss ... sound mixer Visual Effects by Nancy Breedlove ... chyron operator Camera and Electrical Department David Adams ... best boy Larry Allen ... camera operator Clay Armstrong ... camera operator Murray K. Campbell ... lighting director (as Murray Campbell) Buzz Canon ... vtr operator (as Buz Cannon) Rudy Carames ... camera operator Daniel Clear ... crane operator Oz Coleman ... camera operator Jim Conrad ... camera operator Casey Cook ... best boy Ken Craig ... lighting designer Todd Davis ... lighting board operator Barbara Drago ... camera operator James Edwards ... grip Tom Gilmour ... video engineer Michael Greene ... grip Patrick Gutierrez ... camera operator Bruce Harmon ... camera operator (as Bruce A. Harmon) Patrick R. Heffernan ... assistant grip (as Patrick Heffernan) John Jacobie ... electrician Jeff Kantor ... video engineer (as Jeff Kanter) Dave Kinney ... camera operator Ken Kraus ... camera operator Anthony LaMacchia ... videotape operator John Lemac ... steadicam operator Homer Martin ... electrician Tigre McMullan ... gaffer Jim Parkinson ... video engineer Carter Prue ... gaffer Kerry Rike ... playback operator Juan Romero ... jib operator Dave Sonnenberg ... master electrician Victor Sosa ... camera operator Kevin Spivey ... video engineer John Theisen ... key grip Billy Walker ... head electrician (as Bill Walker) Bink Williams ... video engineer Franz Yeich ... camera rigger Costume and Wardrobe Department Lisa Odette Albertson ... wardrobe designer/wardrobe supervisor Brian Blevins ... costume/wardrobe assistant (as Brian N. Blevins) Tommy Bourgeois ... costume coordinator Janet Bush ... costume/wardrobe assistant Andrew Corbo ... costume/wardrobe assistant Dana Davis ... costume sewing (as Dayna Davis) Beth Durham ... wardrobe sewing (as Elizabeth Durham) Jennifer Eufemi ... stitching supervisor (as Jennifer K. Eufemi) Georgia Ford Wagenhurst ... assistant costume designer Bennett Golder ... costume/wardrobe assistant (as Benny Golder) Mike Hefner ... stitching coordinator (as Michael A. Hefner) Marcia McIntosh ... seamstress Natalie G. Sergi-Saari ... costume sewing (as Natalie Sergi-Saari) Donna Smith ... stitching assistant (as Donna Maria Smith) Nancy Steward ... costume supervisor (as Nancy Stewart) Diana Story ... sewing supervisor Susie Thennes ... costume sewing Roy Turpin ... wardrobe sewing Barbara Van Zandt ... wardrobe supervisor/designer Andy Wallach ... tailor (as Andrew Wallach) Ken Weber ... costume supervisor Tunyiki Zharshuzshi ... wardrobe coordinator Editorial Department Tony Mizgalski ... assistant editor L. Mark Sorre ... additional editor Kevin Thompson ... additional editor Music Department Lee Bernstein ... lyrics: "I Love You" Keith Davenport ... music production coordinator Joseph Phillips ... music director (as Joe Phillips) Mike Pietzsch ... music recording engineer Peter Robbins ... music mixer Other crew Jena Atchison ... assistant stage manager Randy Breedlove ... tech. operations director Terrie Davis ... production associate Jennifer Devereaux ... production intern Amy Dombro ... content consultant Judd Donnelly ... production assistant Lisa Escaloni ... production coordinator Jeff Feldman ... stage manager Scott Hamil ... engineer in charge Jill Hance ... assistant to the producer Gil Ilan ... production assistant Anthony S. Lenzo ... technical supervisor (as Tony Lenzo) Katie McWane ... talent p.a. Kristen Molina ... assistant to the producer David Oldenkamp ... production intern Rob Partington ... technical manager Debbie Ries ... production assistant Stacey Smith ... technical director Terence L. Smith ... caterer Jerry Thomas ... script supervisor Penny Wilson ... performance director